Summer Love
by Sachiko26
Summary: Bella is a guest for the summer at Alice's family home to party it up and have the time of her life. But, do plans change when she meets Alice's older brother Edward? Lemons inside!
1. Hello Summer

Hello Summer

He had me pinned to the bed. My hands held above my body with one of his hands while the other was massaging my right nipple. His lust filled stare raked over my body, hungrily taking in all of my features. When he made contact with my eyes, the raw emotion in them instantly created a pool in southern regions. I wanted so badly to reach up and grab on to that bronze tussled hair. His ministrations on my breast increased, making my nipple turn hard. He gave a low guttural moan, a small grin forming at the sides of his lips. In response, I arched my back wanting his hand to kneed my soft mound of flesh.

He pushed his body back against mine so I could feel his erection on the inside of my thigh. The wetness was dripping down the inside of my legs so when he pressed against me, his dick rubbed against the liquid, coating himself in my juice. It provided perfect lubrication and a temptation too great to ignore. He began to rub himself vigorously against my thigh and I tried to rub back wanting his erection to be rubbing against somewhere else.

"Oh… Ed…Edward… fuck," I moaned. I increased the pace of my motions.

"Goddamn Bella, don't fucking stop," he responded. Our bodies clashed against each other with unbridled passion. The friction of our skin caused a slick layer of sweat to form on our naked bodies.

"Edward I can't take it! Please, please, please!" I moaned.

"Please what?" he asked me with a smirk. I pushed especially hard against him, earning another moan from him.

"You know what Edward!" I yelled frustrated.

"Say it Bella," he commanded seriously. He stopped all motion. I stared at him with my brown eyes glazed over with yearning. I couldn't take it. I needed him right there and then.

"Fuck me, Edward!" I screamed. At that Edward positioned himself right at my wet entrance. I could feel his engorged head rubbing and teasing my clit. Then he pulled back and right as he was about to slam into my body…

I woke up.

I was lying in my bed. My body covered in sweat and my panties soaked through. Wonderful. Here I was, Isabella Swan, a successful twenty year old student from University of California Davis studying to be a doctor, having wet dreams in the guest bedroom of my best friend's house. I sighed a huge sigh.

This summer was supposed to be the summer of my life. I had been working hard all throughout high school and college to get the grades that would project me into a medical career. Sure I partied here and there but I have always been school-oriented all the way. But, after my sophomore year ended and I moved out into an apartment nearby my school, I made one of the biggest yet best mistakes of my life by moving in with the crazy, lovable Alice Cullen. We hit it off instantly. Best friends from the start and vowed to be best friends to the end. But, moving in with Alice is not without its consequences. All junior year she complained about my study habits. How I never partied enough, never shopped enough, never enjoyed life enough.

As summer approached, Alice and I had a serious talk close to summer and she sincerely wanted me to spend what she called 'a real summer' with her. I rejected it at first. I couldn't take advantage of her and I needed to study to get ahead for next year. But, Alice did a low blow and called my mother behind my back suggesting the idea. If that wasn't bad enough she then called my dad. And, both called me telling me, almost commanding me, to go with Alice. Damn her and her ability to get her way. My parents were putty in her hands.

So, I reluctantly agreed to go with Alice. Though secretly, I was excited. Once I sat and thought about my life, I realized that my party period was ripe and ready for the picking. And what better way to pick the fruit than with my best friend.

This summer was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be amazing. Don't get me wrong, it certainly started out that way, until I met one of Alice's older brothers.

Edward 'fucking panty dropping' Cullen.

And now look at me. Like a freaking hormonal teenager having wet dreams about my best friend's brother… for the third night in a row. Oh yes, this summer was turning out to be promising.

………..

A/N: Anyone like the idea? Should I continue with a lemons galore filled story?

Let me know ;)

S. Hisake


	2. Welcome to the Family

Welcome to the Family

Bella's Point of View

Three days earlier I was riding in Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo heading towards some place in Washington.

"What did you say the name of the town was?" I asked for the fifth time.

"Holy crap, it's Forks. Get a piece of paper and write it down!" Alice answered exasperated.

"Forks…" I said out loud more to myself than to Alice. "Why would you guys decide to move to some place like Forks?"

"Nice town, quiet place to live, and lots of land for cheap."

"Isn't it always raining there?"

"Yeah, but we aren't too much of a year around sun family."

"Could have fooled me with the way you flaunt your bikini when we go to the beach," I quietly murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Alice!" I said quickly. It was another two hours, would have been four if Alice didn't drive like a maniac. I saw the sign welcoming people to the little town of Forks with a population of about three thousand. Alice promised a summer to remember but I was beginning to be a little skeptical.

I saw the town starting to loom on the horizon but before we even got close to the main buildings Alice turned on to a side road. It was made of dirt and if we were driving at a regular pace we would probably be bouncing up and down but Alice was so fast we just glided over the rough road. I was fine with our drive until the trees started to become thicker.

"Uhh Alice I hope you are not planning to kidnap me and then take me in the woods to rape me," I laughed.

"Oh shut up." I was about to crack another joke when the tree line receded and the Cullen house, well more like mansion, came into view. It was definitely a contemporary piece of architecture. There were several floors laid out in unusual ways giving the house a modern twist. My jaw fell a little as Alice parked her car in the front behind several other impressive cars. Alice got out and finally the slam of the door shook me from my frozen position. I had sense enough to get out of the car.

"Are you sure your family doesn't mind me staying here with you this summer?"

"I am positive. Stop worrying! They love you already from everything I told them."

"Sure they do," I responded. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bella. I will give you a tour before we unpack."

I followed Alice into the house and the inside was just as impressive as the outside. Everything was a pristine white, the carpet, the walls, and all furniture black, the leather couch, the big screen plasma TV, and the handsome grand piano in the corner. Every room seemed as grand as the next with glass windows looking out over a beautiful landscape.

When we were down with the bottom floor Alice led me to the ones above. She slowly led me to the different rooms pointing out her room that she would be sharing with her boyfriend Jasper. Her oldest brother's room, Emmett, who he would be sharing with his girlfriend Rosalie, the master bedroom for Esme and Carlisle, then her final brother's room, Edward.

"No girlfriend in his room?"

"No. He has had his fair share of girls but he never likes them enough to bring them home for the summer. So he is sort of the lone wolf right now."

"Oh," I said. Alice finished off my tour with the guest bedroom I would be inhabiting for the rest of my stay in the Cullen house. She opened the door for me.

"Sorry. The room is kind of small. I hope it isn't too bad." Small and bad were the furthest things from my mind. The room was freaking fantastic. The color theme in was ruled by royal blue; royal blue wallpaper, sheets and comforter for the king size bed, royal blue cushion for the vanity chair, and royal blue plush carpet. Everything was tastefully decorated with a vase of flowers here or a small picture there to add quaintness to the room.

"Alice, this room is awesome. Give my regards to your interior designer."

"Actually," Alice began while edging her way to the door, "you can tell her yourself. The family is home." Alice and I heard the chattering as a bunch of people walked through the main door into the living room. She motioned for me to follow her down the stairs.

"I can't help it if girls are attracted to me, Rose!" a booming voice sounded from below.

"You can damn well help if they smack your ass, you big oaf," another voice screeched from the doorway.

"Blame it on Mom and Dad for their good looking genes! The girls just can't stay off me!"

"Oh no, don't blame us, honey," a sweeter, calm voice answered with a laugh.

"Yeah, you are on your own son," yet another male added.

"Jasper, help me out here. Aren't girls attracted to you?" the loud male pleaded.

"Yeah, but I would never let one near me because I fear for their life as much as I would mine if Alice found out." Alice and I finally walked down the steps so that we could see the beautiful group of people that just walked in.

"Damn right!" Alice shouted in response to her name being called. Alice ran the last few steps down the stairs into Jasper's arms. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before she went and hugged everyone else. I took my time walking down the stairs so Alice could finish her greetings. Finally Alice came back around to stand next to me and push me forward.

"Everyone, I want to introduce my best friend, Bella Swan. Bella these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle." She motioned to a happy couple standing side by side. Esme walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to our house, Bella dear," Esme said to me.

"Thank you. You have a lovely home," I responded into the hug. Esme nodded at the compliment and backed up to Carlisle again who gave me a warm smile. Alice continued.

"This is my bone head of an older brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie." They weren't as loving as a couple. Emmett was a few feet away from Rosalie with a scared look on his face. Rosalie was in a fighting stance, her face screwed up in anger, but the minute she turned to Bella the anger dissipated.

"Hey," she waved before turning her anger back on Emmett. Emmett turned towards me.

"A little help, Bella?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I think you have it handled," I said not wanting to get in the middle. Everyone snickered.

"And you know Jasper," Alice finished.

"Of course," I said as I went to give him a quick hug. "Wait, isn't one missing?" I questioned.

"Ahh yes our dear Eddie," Emmett answered.

"He will be arriving within the next few days." Esme decided to answer more thoroughly. I made a sound of understanding. "Okay gang, why doesn't everyone go to their rooms and freshen up. Dinner will be in two hours." Everyone nodded and before Emmett went to his room Alice somehow coerced him to help Jasper bring in our bags. I didn't pack much, something about a new wardrobe from Alice. I just decided that I only need a few of my cute summer outfits anyway.

Alice and Jasper disappeared into their room while Emmett followed me up a few more flights to the guest room. He deposited my stuff in the room. I tried to not act awkward just standing there, but it was really hard to do.

"Hey Bella."

"Yeah," I squeaked.

"Don't be so nervous. We have heard a lot of great things about you from Alice. I think you'll fit into the family just fine. By the way, if you get bored go to Edward's room. He has a great CD collection and he is a definite bookworm with all those classics or whatever. So don't hesitate to take what you want. Just remember to return it. Also, there are a few rules to the house. Rule number one: I rule. Rule number two: there are no other rules than that," he teased.

"Sounds like a load of BS to me, but I willing to take," I decided to venture to say. He seemed like a guy with a sense of humor.

"Whoa, little kid has got some jokes," he taunted.

"Little kid?" I scoffed. "Anything but, I assure you." Emmett let out a thunderous laugh.

"Yeah you are going to do just fine in this family," he ended with a quick tussle of my hair.

So, I had two hours left to kill. I spent the first hour unpacking my things in the vanity, but like I said before I really didn't have that many articles of clothing so the rest of my first hour was spent exploring my room. I found the remote that controlled everything: the air conditioning, heat, TV, stereo, and lights. Wow this place was cool. The second hour I decided to leave my room to make sure I knew the route to the bathroom. On my way back to my room, I couldn't help by at least take a peek at Edward's room.

His room was decorated just as well as every other place in the house. He had a luxurious bed covered with a cream silk cloth, the same color as the couch in the corner. On one side of the room was a massive high tech black stereo on top of a white dresser. Other than these few things there were glass shelves filled with either books or CDs. It looked like a library. I walked to the massive collection and couldn't resist running my hand along the titles of the books. Shakespeare, Bronte, Dickinson, Austen, Orwell, and Hugo were the ones that stood out to me. The CD collection was also very impressive. It was organized by genres of music. It had everything from The Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack, to Eminem's new released Relapse album, to Mae's Everglow. It definitely was a cornucopia of sounds. I was completely absorbed in the compilation when I heard Esme shout that dinner was ready.

I joined the family in the dining room over the glass table. The dinner looked amazing with a succulent roast duck as the main entrée and rice with an assortment of vegetables as side dishes. Without a moment delay, Emmett tucked in and the rest of the family followed suit. Everyone fell into comfortable conversation and I was surprised how easily I could comment and follow everyone. By the end of the meal Esme and Rosalie were trading their most embarrassing stories of Emmett for all the world to hear. I was quickly catching on that Emmett was the running joke of the family, but he didn't seem to mind.

After eating, we all retired to our rooms. Alice came in to check on me once before she retreated to her room with Jasper. I took a shower in the bathroom and got dressed in my one time Victoria Secret splurge in, what a coincidence, royal blue lace panties and royal blue camisole. I walked to my bed and decided to lie down and watch a little TV. There was nothing on. It only took ten minutes before Edward's room popped in my mind. I mean… I would only be in there for a little bit, just to pick out a book to read for a little bit. I glanced at the clock, 11 at night. That isn't horrible. I tip toed out of my room and looked at the hallway. The coast was all clear. I walked in the dark to Edward's room. The moon was full that night and shining as bright as any light on to his bed when I entered. I quickly flitted over to the shelf and pulled a book that interested me earlier, Romeo and Juliet. I was a helpless romantic and even though I read the play before, I couldn't help but take my chance to read it again. I was about to go to the couch but the moonlight was dancing on the bed at the edge of my vision. It would only be for an hour or so, sitting on the bed wouldn't be that bad. So I rolled into the middle of the bed and began to read my book.

Edward's Point of View

It was dark outside with the moon as the only light. The darkness a perfect cover for a late night speed trip. The speedometer of my silver S60R Volvo reached close to one hundred. The air whipping through the open window was exhilarating. I was finally forced to slow down as the dirt turn off was coming into view. In a moment of brilliance, I decided to drift into the turn spraying mud into the darkness. I grinned wildly and then cranked up the speed until the house came into view. I turned the lights off before they could shine on the building. 3:30 in the morning would not be a good time to wake up anyone in the Cullen household with the beams of my car.

I silently slipped out of my car and up the steps. It only took one swift push of the lock before it gave way with a click. I would deal with my crap in the car tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to collapse on my bed and get some shut eye. My memories serving correctly I maneuvered through the darkness of the house to my room. I opened the door and was about to launch myself into the cool covers when I saw the beautiful girl lying in next to nothing on my bed. She was sprawled out, a book, Romeo and Juliet (must mean she has some kind of brain), at her finger tips and her body lying across my sheets. She looked fantastic as the shirt clung to her curves and her panties hugging the nice round curvature of her ass. If her body wasn't mind blowing enough the way her soft brown hair framed her face and the way her mouth opened sensually with her breathing gave me an immediate erection. It wasn't till a full hard minute later, and I do mean _hard_, that I figured she was Alice's friend from college. Alice's hot friend from college lying on my bed as if she were a present.

I pushed all naughty thoughts of waking her up and ravishing her from my head; sucking on those pert nipples hearing her heart race and her moans echo in my room; watching her wriggle and writhe on my top of my body as she tried to please me. Yeah, I pushed all of those thoughts away. I may be a male but I was raised better than to just take this girl right here and now, but trust me when I say it took all of my will power. I decided to sleep on the couch instead of tempting myself, as well as scaring the girl, if I slept in the bed next to her. I settled in the cushions trying to focus on something other than my raging hard on and somewhere between thinking of the girl's lips on my mouth and her body thrusting against mine, I dozed off.

……….

A/N: Sorry, but there will be more lemony things in the next chapter. Please let me know if you like the way the story is heading! Reviews are certainly welcomed!

S. Hisake


	3. Good Morning

Good Morning

Edward's Point of View

We were both as naked as the day we were born. I was lying in bed fully aroused and standing at attention. The mystery girl was crouched sexily on all fours at the edge of my bed. I couldn't see her eyes because her brown hair was splayed across her face. Her pink tongue darted out of her mouth and licked those luscious lips. I couldn't help but moan a little and in return she gave me a small smile. Then, ever so slowly, she began to crawl over my body. She would nip and kiss a trail along the way then let her hair tickle the path. I could feel her soft skin rubbing alongside mine and every few seconds she would rub a part of her body against my erection in sweet torture. I couldn't help bucking against her wanting to fill her all the way up while she sucked and licked any part of my body that her full lips could reach. I could feel her position her warm slick sex above my hard dick and just as she was about to ride me to ecstasy…

I woke up.

I was laying on top of the couch my hand over my erection and still there on my bed was the sexy girl from last night. She moved to a different position so that I could see directly down her shirt into the valley between her breasts. They were moving with every breath she took and looked ever so inviting. I just wanted to go over and rub them, touch them. Holy crap I am perverted. I didn't even know the girl's name and I wanted to go and take her like an animal. I sat up, closed my eyes, and threw my head against the couch with a huge sigh.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up because I heard some kind of sound come from somewhere in the room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before sitting up on the bed. I stretched out a little bit and felt a book on the side of the bed. Oh shit. I fell asleep reading. Then I saw him.

There was a gorgeous, and I do mean gorgeous, man sitting on the couch. He had his eyes closed with his head resting against the top of the couch. He had beautiful bronze hair that seemed to shine even without any sunlight. His face was flawless and muscular with a strong jaw and no imperfections. The rest of his body was just as great. He was muscular in all the right places, but not overdone and, ahoy there, his little man was up and happy.

That was when I finally remembered what I was wearing. Crap. I fell asleep in Edward's bed dressed in this and made him sleep on the couch (assuming that guy was Edward and I pray to God he was). Suddenly, he opened his beautiful golden eyes to look at me. I couldn't hold his gaze and looked down then quickly scrambled off the bed and back to my room while muttering a 'sorry'. I thought I heard a chuckle but I was too nervous to think anymore about it. I ran into my room and slammed the door. My heart was beating fast. God damn that guy was hot. I went to look at myself in the mirror. My face was tinged red and my hair was a little crazy. Great. What a nice first impression. Well I swore to myself that the second one would be better.

I heard a quiet knock on the door. My heart started to beat fast. Maybe that was him to tell me not to come back into his room again.

"Bella, you up?" came Alice's voice through the door. I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, come in," I told her as I sat down on the bed.

"Just wanted to check on you. I thought I heard someone running in the hallway up here."

"No, no just me. Here. Now." I rushed out. Alice looked at me skeptically.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Uh, well… I just had a run in with your brother.. well I think he is your brother otherwise you have a hobo in your house."

"Yeah it is him. He came home late last night. So," Alice began with a sly smile, "did something happen? Is that why you are all flustered?"

"Sort of. I just kind of fell asleep in his bed last night reading and he found me dressed like this, this morning," I pointed down to my sleeping outfit to emphasize my point. Alice just laughed.

"Don't worry about it Bella. He has seen girls in much less than that." She laughed again. "Come on. Go get dressed and come down for breakfast. Jasper is making french toast." I nodded and told her I would meet her down there.

I got dressed quickly in a plain white tank top and some regular jean shorts. I ran the brush through my hair just to get out the tangles and went downstairs. I could hear the chatter before I even reached the kitchen.

"Damn Jasper I have missed your cooking bro."

"I can tell. You already ate seven, Em."

"What can I say?"

I walked in to Emmett grabbing another few pieces of french toast. Everyone gave a good morning as I sat down on the bar stool that was next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Morning Bella. French toast?" Jasper inquired.

"Of course. When have I ever passed up one of your breakfasts?" Jasper handed me a plate with two pieces on it. I started to spread some butter on the pieces and then drenched the cinnamon smelling pieces of bread with a good amount of maple syrup when I heard someone enter the room. I turned the swiveling chair to face the new addition. His golden eyes still looked just as amazing except now there was a little amusement in them as he met my eyes.

Edward's Point of View

She was so sexy. Even in the simple outfit she looked great. Especially sitting there with her long smooth legs crossed and her body sitting straight exuding a sort of confidence. I finally looked into her eyes, a soft brown, I noted. Damn. If I had that girl naked over my body I would do her till the cows came home. I placed her brown eyes on the girl in my dreams and I could feel parts of my body begin to react. Whoa, down little guy.

Alice walked over to me and gave me a hug before talking.

"Bella this is my brother, Edward. Edward my roommate, Bella." I could see a slight blush spreading on her face, how cute. I walked forward and placed my hand out. She delicately placed hers on top and I brought it to my mouth to place a small kiss on it.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Bella. I have heard a lot about you," I spoke to her.

"All good I hope," she responded, the blush receding a little as confidence took its place.

"The best," I began to purr out to her until I felt Alice hit me in the head.

"Knock it off Edward and stop trying to dazzle my friend. She is off limits to you." I gave Alice a look a disappointment before shining Bella one of my great smiles. Bella returned it with one of her own, a smile that reached those silky brown eyes. I felt my nether regions twitch. "Come on Edward, Jasper made food."

Bella's Point of View

I tried not to look at him because every time I did all I could think about was how he found me in his bed that morning. But god it was hard. He looked even better down here with the sunlight coming in through the glass windows shining down on him and all his glory. I looked away towards my food and concentrated on the conversations.

Esme and Carlisle would be in and out all week and Alice was trying to organize events for us to do to keep us occupied. I heard something about a beach, a mall, and some other things but wow it was extremely hard to follow when he kept looking at me with those golden orbs.

Some deity finally took pity on me as he announced that he had to go unpack his car. Emmett and Jasper offered to go help him while the girls stayed to clean up.

"So, do you got the hots for Edward?" Rosalie asked out of the blue.

"What!?" I sputtered out shocked.

"Just kidding!" she said with a laugh. "Alice just told me about your run in with him this morning. So I thought I would tease you a little."

"Man, that was really embarrassing," I admitted to Rosalie.

"Don't even worry about it. Edward has been with so many girls that your outfit probably didn't even faze him."

"Seriously Bella," Alice added, "it's not a big deal."

"I guess you guys are right. But I will not be going into that room to read for a while." They both laughed.

We all finished up the dishes and walked into the living room. The guys just finished moving Edward's stuff into his room and now they all collapsed on the arm chairs and couch as if they were doing really strenuous activity.

"You guys up to watching a movie right now?" Alice inquired.

"As long as it doesn't require us to move I am all for it," Emmett shouted. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. Alice popped in a movie and went to go sit in Jasper's lap. Rosalie mirrored her by going to sit in Emmett's on the other arm chair. The only place left to sit was on the couch next to Edward. I sat down on the opposite side of the couch. The movie started and as the music began Edward scooted closer to me and placed one arm on the side of the couch behind my back. He leaned forward towards my body.

"You don't have to sit so far away. I don't bite," he chuckled. I nodded and moved a little bit closer. I tried to watch the movie but Edward was just so close. I felt tense throughout the entire flick. I mean it wasn't as if I was never close to guys (or intimate with them for that matter) but there was something different about Edward that made me… nervous. Every once in a while his hand would brush along my shoulders as he adjusted his position and each touch along my bare skin gave me delicious tingles. Much different than I had ever experienced.

When the movie ended it was about mid afternoon. At the agreement of everyone, she put in another movie. This time Edward got even closer to me. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and I could smell him. A scent totally masculine, completely enticing, and in every way Edward. I tried to lean in closer to get another whiff which is when I caught myself. Was I just trying to smell him? I slapped some sense into myself mentally. I needed to stop.

When the movie ended we all migrated into the kitchen. Somewhere during our movie Esme and Carlisle came home with dinner. We all brought out paper plates not wanting to wash dished after and ate. I sat as far away from Edward as possible. We all finished within an hour and, despite our lazy afternoon, decided to all head out to our rooms.

I changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed. It was still too early to sleep so I decided to read a little bit. I was immersed in my book when a heard a knock at my door.

"Enter," I called out my eyes still on the book trying to finish one more sentence. The door silently crept open.

I looked up to see Edward with loose sweats on and a button up shirt that was totally not buttoned so I could see the hard muscles of his chest. If I could swoon without him noticing I would have done it, but she I couldn't I decided to do it internally.

"Hey Bella," Edward said casually.

"Hey," I responded in a relatively level voice. He smiled a sexy smile.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the house and everything. It's going to be great to have you here this summer."

"Thanks," I got out without stuttering (thank goodness, I don't think I could handle another embarrassing situation in front of him today), "I am happy to be here. I think I will have a great time too."

"You will, but too bad you have to be away from your boyfriend for so long."

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh," Edward responded, "good," he finished and punctuated with another drop dead smile. He ran a hand through his messy hair, but strike me down if his messy hair didn't make him look like a runway model. "Well have sweet dreams, Bella." He clicked the door closed.

I closed my book and turned off the lights before lying down in my bed. First, I wake up to seeing him aroused this morning, then all the light touching throughout the day, and his asking if I had a boyfriend. It all had to mean something right? I drifted off to sleep thinking about Edward, his perfect eyes, his flawless face, his sculpted body…

Safe to say I had sweet dreams that. Very sweet, wet dreams. The first of many to come.

………

A/N: To those who have been asking, the conflict is coming. Just sit tight. I am trying to set up the mood.

So does everyone like? More lemony things? Less? All suggestions are welcomed! Tell me what you think! Don't be shy!

S. Hisake


	4. Shopping

Shopping

I woke up to Alice bouncing on my bed.

"Bella, wake up! There are huge sales going on at the mall! We need to be there, like now!" I groaned. It should be illegal to be this awake in the morning.

"Just five more minutes, Alice," I groaned while turning away from her. In an expert move, Alice ripped all the sheets off the top of my body. The cold air instantly hit me. Alice bounded away gleefully while shouting back to me that I had 20 minutes.

I shoved my face into my pillow willing my body to go back to sleep despite the cold until I heard a warm chuckle coming from the doorway. I instantly shot up and saw Edward the Adonis watching me with those golden eyes, sipping from a cup of coffee.

"Not a morning person are you?" He laughed again. I shook my head as I was uncomfortably aware of my erect nipples that could be seen through my shirt. I searched for blankets to cover up with, but Alice kidnapped them all.

"Looks like you are a morning person though," I said while trying to discreetly cover the top of my cami with folded arms.

"Most of the time I'm not, but Alice reached my room before she attacked yours. And boy I'm glad she did. Otherwise I would not be able to see you like this. And certain parts of you definitely look like they are happy to see me," Edward said with a wink and a smile before slinking back to the hallway.

OMG. I cannot believe he just saw my hard nipples and commented on it. I wanted to burry my head into the pillows and not come out. It's one thing for me to seduce a guy. I was mentally prepared for that situation. But when I was off guard like now, it was an entirely different story. It's only been a few days here and I already know this is going to be a tortuous summer.

Edwards's Point of View

I needed the coffee so badly. I was exhausted from the day before. Coming home late was bad enough, but then to be so close to such an enticing woman without being able to ravish her too more effort than one would think. I would do deliberate movements just to touch her and feel her soft fragrant skin under my fingertips. I dreamt about her again last night. Which is the reason I did not get much sleep. I woke up with such a hard on that it felt like I was carrying a boulder in my pants. I couldn't even move without pain so instead I sat in my bed thinking of her beautiful body next to mine; on top of mine. Her red, luscious lips saying my name with a sensual twinge. My left hand dove directly into my boxers to help relieve the pressure. I started pumping slowly. Oh the way her body would move; her curves swaying as she walks, it was hypnotizing and entrancing. I started to move my hand more vigorously. If only she would walk that way towards me; wrap those beautiful lips around my dick. I could feel my orgasm building up. If she were on me now, I would drive my hands straight into her brown hair and help guide her up and down. Then I would force her to stare at me with those beautiful brown eyes as I came into her mouth. Imagining her eyes was my undoing. I came into my hand and let the waves of my orgasm roll over me. I finally got up and cleaned myself off.

Even after that session, I was still tired. But minutes later Alice banged on my door and told me to get up. She left a cup of coffee outside my door and the coffee definitely woke me up. I was about to close my door after grabbing the coffee when I heard Alice attacking Bella.

Not being able to hide my curiosity, I walked over to Bella's room. I was met with a beautiful sight of her body not covered up by anything and her nipples in the upright and locked position. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I could feel another erection growing even though I just came minutes ago. But I couldn't just let this go. The man inside me had to say something. She was just so fucking hot.

I smoothly mentioned something about her nipples being happy to see me and then walked off before she could notice that my dick was happy to see her.

Oh Bella, this summer is going to be interesting.

Bella's Point of View

It was an overcast day so I decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans with a stripped black and white off the shoulder shirt and black sandals. I put up my hair in a messy bun and quickly applied eyeliner and mascara.

Just as I was finishing up, Alice came back to pester me again.

"Come onnn, Bella! We only have 5 hours left before the sale ends!"

"Alright, alright! I'm done. Let's go."

I followed Alice down the stairs and out the front door. A black SUV was quietly rumbling ready to go in the front yard. Edward was in the driver's seat and Jasper next time. I climbed into the backseat behind Edward and closed the door.

"Finally! Jasper and I were just about to leave to go to the sale by ourselves," Edward stated with faked exasperation.

"Shut up Edward," Alice replied and followed with a quick slap to the side of his head. Edward rubbed the sore spot and muttered something about psycho sisters. I laughed. It's nice to be around such a close family. It made me wish I had brothers and sisters to joke around with.

Edward pulled the car out of the driveway and started fiddling with the stereo.

"What do the lovely ladies wish to listen to?" Edward asked.

"Something good."

"Specific as ever Alice." Edward settled on a top 40 station. Jasper turned around in his seat to face me and Alice while Kelly Clarkson sang in the background.

"How are you enjoying things so far Bella? Hopefully everyone has been pleasant and accommodating so far."

"Things have been fantastic. I'm loving your house. And everyone has been very pleasant." I glanced into the rearview mirror and found Edward's smoldering eyes staring back at me. His lips tugged up into a slight smirk. I felt my cheeks heat slightly.

Alice and Jasper lapsed into conversation about music and which artists were better than the others. I listened while watching Edward drive. He was dressed in a delicious button up dark blue shirt. It showed his muscles on his upper arms perfectly. It was perfect because I could appreciate him without having to worry to much of him catching me. I wished I could run my hand over his muscles and up under his shirt. I wanted to plant soft kisses on every bare spot of skin. I was knocked out of my train of thought when Alice and Jasper asked my opinion on who was more famous: Kanye West or Jay-Z.

I was about to add my two cents when a melody starting trickling through the stereo system. Alice squealed loudly and insisted Edward turn the volume up.

'I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell...'

Alice and I, and also to my surprise Edward and Jasper, sang the rest of 'Call Me Maybe' at the top of our lungs. When the song finished Alice and Jasper continued talking while I ventured to ask Edward:

"I didn't know 'Call Me Maybe' was a song in a man's repertoire."

"Well, Bella, you have many things to learn about men. I can teach you if you'd like," he said seriously while staring straight ahead to the road.

I decided to play the game. I leaned forward so my mouth was close to his ear and whispered:

"I know my fair share about men. Believe me," I said breathily. I sat back against my seat with a triumphant smile while I saw a small shudder rack his upper body.

The rest of the car ride was quick. Edward parked in the busy parking lot of the big mall. Alice was grinning with excitement. As soon as I stepped out of the car, she looped her arm through mine and proceeded to drag me into the building. The guys went a separate way and told us they we meet us near the elevator in two hours.

We hit five stores, buying items at each place. I tried to insist on buying my clothes, but Alice, being the great rich friend she is, bought everything for me. I had so many bags on my arms by the time we were done that they started to ache from the weight. It was about time to meet the guys so Alice and I headed off.

We found them sitting on a bench near the elevator. Right as we walked up, Alice notified them we had one more store to hit.

"I want to take Bella to Victoria's Secret. I promise we'll be in there for only a couple minutes." She then leaned down to Jasper's ear and whispered something that definitely made him more willing to accompany us to Victoria's Secret. Jasper and Alice then led the way to the store. Edward fell into step next to me.

As we walked into the store, the cashier let us leave our bags at the cash register so we did not have to lug them around the store. Alice and Jasper immediately took off into the store leaving me awkwardly with Edward. Was I suppose to buy bras and panties with him right there next to me? I decided to walk up to a store counter looking through different lace underwear. I found a pair of black lace boyshorts that I liked. I felt someone walk up behind me.

"Those would look really good on you."

I turned around and was staring directly into Edward's eyes. I blushed slightly but did not back down letting the familiar attraction take over.

"You think?" Edward nodded his head with certainty. He stepped to the side of me, his fingers brushing my waist slightly as he reached behind me to pull down a matching sheer lingerie top.

"And these would definitely match with it." He said it with a serious face, staring straight into my eyes. I felt a knot form at the pit of my stomach. He was so confident with his moves. I wonder how many times he has done with other women. But at this point, I didn't even care. I grabbed the top from his hand and glanced around the store to make sure Alice and Jasper were still engrossed in picking out couple lingerie.

"Well since you picked it out, you should be the judge if it looks good." I walked towards the dressing room. The store was mostly empty so the dressing room had no customers. Edward was still standing at the store counter watching me. With a slow deliberate finger, I motioned him to follow me. As he quickly made his way over to me, I walked into one of the dressing rooms.

Letting my sexual confidence take over, I changed into the lingerie. I inspected it in the small mirror and decided it looked good on me. Damn him for actually having good taste. I grabbed a handful of the curtain, took a deep breath, and pushed it aside and walked in the very public hallway of the dressing room. I immediately felt his hot stare as his eyes raked from my breasts pushed up to the max in the top to my ass which was covered in sexy lace patterns. His mouth visibly dropped ever so slightly. It was amazing to know I could have that affect on him. I gave him a sweet seductive smile and slowly walked towards him accentuating my curves. Luckily, no one had walked into the dressing room yet.

I stopped when I was directly in front of him.

"So what's the verdict?" He licked his lips before his responded and at that time I would not mind that tongue down in other places that needed to have some pressure released.

"Definitely a keeper," he finally got out after some time. I couldn't help but wanting to tease him more. So I turned to the side so I could see my body from a side profile view in the full length mirror at the end of the hallway. I poked my ass out a little and began to touch the lace boyshorts there.

"Are you sure they look okay? I don't want anything that will make me look ugly." His hand firmly covered mine which meant he was covering my ass. The warmth he emitted made me let out a shiver.

"They're perfect," he whispered with a hint of lust. I looked back into his eyes and the golden color took on a darker hue.

"Great!" I smiled at him, and rushed back into the dressing room. I was so proud of myself. I know how to seduce and be sexy but sometimes it still made me nervous. I smiled at myself in the mirror and was about to get dressed in my regular clothes when a hand yanked the curtains aside hastily.

Edward forced himself into the dressing room and then let the curtain fall back into place so we were covered from the rest of the public. Before I could say anything, he pushed me up against the side of the dressing room. His arms grabbed mine and pinned them above my head. His smolder was making me so wet. He brought his lips to the space right before my lips, letting me decide if I wanted to take it further. Without a doubt, I covered the space with my lips.

His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance in. With no hesitation, I let him in. He explored my mouth with expert ministrations as his body began to grind mine into the wall. I wanted to grab a fistful of his hair but he still had my hands pinned so instead I wrapped one of my legs around his waist.

He moaned into the kiss which let me deepen it. I delved into his mouth with my tongue wanting to taste every part of it. I thrusted my hips into his groin and he buckled in return.

This was so hot. Just like my dreams but it was real. We kept devouring each other until we heard noise outside in the hallway.

Edward immediately stopped, but still held me in place. It sounded like a customer went into one of other dressing rooms. He turned his attention to me and without saying a word, he planted one more kiss softly on my lips before letting me go and quietly walking back into the main portion of the store.

My breathing was labored. Did that really just happen. I took a minute to catch my breath before I changed into my own clothes. I was achingly aware of how wet I was. If I wasn't planning on buying the panties before, I definitely had to now. I soaked them through.

I took the two pieces of lingerie with me back into the main portion of the store. I headed to the cash register to purchase the items when Edward caught my hand as I walked out of the dressing room.

He brought the panties slyly up to his face and took an appreciative sniff.

"I want to buy these for you," Edward responded to me with a husky grunt. All I could do was nod. I was so turned on right now and the only thing I wanted in the world was for him to fuck me. But since that was not a possibility, I just followed him to the register as he bought me the clothes.

He handed me the bag after the purchase.

"Thank you," I said as our hands touched.

At that moment, Alice and Jasper found them.

"Yay, I'm so glad you are embracing the shopping finally," Alice stated.

"Yeah, and I think it can definitely get a lot of use this summer," I responded with a small glance over at Edward.


	5. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

Edward's Point of View

You think driving would be simple. You keep your mind on the road, and maybe have a little bit of conversation with the rest of the people in the car. But I could barely do either. Who could have known what a little tease Bella could be when provoked.

The perfect curves. The ample breasts. The fiery personality. The way that sexy lingerie clung to her body like a second skin. What I wouldn't do to be that lingerie.

I looked at my rearview mirror to the bag in her lap and could imagine all the fun ways we could use that purchase this summer. I slowly redirected my gaze up her body, drinking in every dip and bend. I finally ended with her face and immediately noted her smoldering, big, beautiful brown eyes staring directly at me. As if she could read my every thought, a small smirk broke out on her face and a not so small erection immediately began to rise in my pants.

"Whoa Edward, stop swerving and focus on the road," Alice reprimanded.

I could hear her laugh in the backseat. With my erection straining hard against my thigh, I vowed that I would make her regret laughing at me.

Bella's Point of View

I was tired from shopping. Just because we girls can shop for hours doesn't mean we don't need a little nap afterwards. I plopped down onto my bed and stretched out my body. I grabbed one of the extremely soft pillows and climbed under sheet. It wasn't long before my mind floated off into sleep.

His breath was on the nape of my neck sending chills down my spine. I could feel his velvety tongue licking the bottom of my earlobe slowly and sensually. His mouth then covered where his tongue previously was, starting a slow sucking. He then began to move down my neck, slightly sucking and then kissing each area.

It wasn't until I could feel his fingertips grazing over the sides of my body did I realize I was naked. And it wasn't until I could feel his hard dick poking my back did I realize he was naked too. But I did not mind at all.

His hands moved from the sides of my body to my chest. And the same time he bit down lightly on my neck, he took his large warm hands and covered my entire breasts, and grinded his erection into my back. A low guttural moan escaped my lips.

His hands began to massage my breasts slowly, two fingers lightly playing with my nipples, making them painfully hard. I reached my hand up and grabbed a fist full of his hair. I couldn't handle it much longer. I arched my back against him so he could feel my ass collide with his erection. I earned an appreciative moan from him.

I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck bringing his sweet lips to mine for a deep kiss. I lifted on of my legs wrapping it around his waist and at the same time positioning his dick at my entrance. I held on tighter prepared to have him plunge inside of me when….

I woke up. Heated. Wet. And very horny.

Damn. I always had to wake up before the good part. But I was just too turned on, to turn it off. I pulled the sheet off my body. I closed my eyes envisioning Edward's muscular body above mine. I used my hand to trail the same path Edward did in my dream. I circled my nipples lightly and gave them a hard pinch. I moaned with satisfaction. I squeezed my breasts hard and left one hand to play with them still while my other hand went directly to the point of pressure.

I immediately attacked my clit with vigor. I started with a rough side to side motion. I needed to cum now and I needed to cum hard. I started rubbing my clit in circles as I could feel the urge building. I gave my breasts one last squeeze before bringing my other hand down to the other. I kept two fingers stimulating my clit while taking two fingers from my other hand and dived directly inside me.

I started moaning uncontrollably, imagining Edward's hands keeping a fast steady pace, pumping in and out while massaging my clit expertly. I could feel my body starting to arch off of the bed on its own accord. I moved my fingers faster in and out. I curved them slightly so they could hit my g spot as well.

The pressure was delicious and intense. I could feel my peak rising. I thought of Edward's dick in my mouth, rubbing against my body, and inside of me. It was all I needed to push me over. I shoved three fingers inside me as hard as I could while pinching my clit and yelled Edward's name softly as I came.

Edward's Point of View

I was pumping myself fast and hard. Her moans the fuel I needed. I watched her tease and tantalize herself through the crack in the door. She knew exactly what she needed to do to pleasure herself and unbeknownst to her, pleasure me as well.

Luckily everyone was outside joining the sunshine, but all I needed to enjoy was in front of me. I watched as she expertly penetrated her body, pumping two fingers inside her. I increased the speed of my hand.

I wish I could just barge in and fuck her right there. But that wouldn't leave any fun for her torture later. So watching her from the outside would have to do. I used my hand to pump my dick fast making sure to get tighter around the head. I pictured me doing to her what she was doing to herself.

I watched her start rubbing faster and increased to match her speed. I knew she was going to cum soon and felt myself coming close too.

Her body begin to arch off the bed and I watched her enter three fingers inside her and if that wasn't enough of a present, she moaned my name. I squeezed the head of my dick hard and let her moan push me over. I milked my cum into my other hand imagining me cuming inside her mouth, all over her face, and inside her.

Note: Just something short and sweet for your enjoyment.


End file.
